


Pretty Cute

by STARRYLELE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I swear a lot im sorry, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Zhong Chenle is oblivious as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRYLELE/pseuds/STARRYLELE
Summary: "Please don't kill me" Jisung defeatedly sighed."PARK FUCKING JISUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!""What?! I swear I thought it was cute!!! Or something"Jisung is bad at flirting. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Pretty Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so uhm,,, this is my first time posting a fic !!! I wanna say thanks to my dear friend who inspired me to write and also post my badly-written fics lol. Don't expect anything, this fic's not probably good since i wrote this when i was so stressed but nonetheless i hope some will enjoy this! xoxo ♡

"I so fucking hate you Jisung"

"Well you were the one who shouted "WHAT THE FUCK" in front of Mr. Lee, not me"

"Do not even mention-"

"You should have seen Mr. Lee's face-"

"Shut the fuck up I was minding my own business but then you threw something at me! Why am I even friends with you?" Chenle groaned as he tries to shake his right arm as it was starting to stiffen from being raised for too long.

"You know I would have only been the one to get punished since Mr. Lee turned right exactly when i threw the paper. I swear to fucking God that man has eyes at the back of his head." Jisung stated as he re-adjusted his position to a more comfortable one.

Chenle scowled at that, trying to sound out his annoyance to Jisung. "Still, this is entirely your fault."

"Not my fault that you loudly cursed in front of the whole class"

"For Christ's sake Jisung I shouted because I forgot for a moment that I was wearing earphones!"

"You're so dumb. Why would you do that?" 

"Excuse you? I should be the one asking that. Why would you throw that piece of shit at my face?" 

Jisung, upon unexpectedly receiving that question, stiffened. 

"That piece of paper?" Jisung's cheeks started to blush the barest hint of red while Chenle was a bit confused by his friend's weird behavior but is still fuming with anger.

The crumbled piece of paper that he badly aimed at Chenle's table but instead landed right at his bestfriend's beautiful face. The same piece of paper that landed both of them outside their classroom with the miserable task to lift their hands until Mr. Lee is satisfied with their suffering. The same piece of paper that contained Jisung's whole life line that if someone ever found out about its content, he would straight up go to his deathbed and-

"You mean this piece of shit?" Chenle temporarily cut-off his train of thoughts and proceeds to get the poor crumbled paper right out of his pocket.

"Oh shit" 

Chenle was already uncrumbling the paper and Jisung was left with no choice but to shut his eyes and face his greatest fear.

"Let me see if this piece of shit is worth the punishment. What even is- Oh" 

_♡ Hey Chenle, you're pretty and I'm cute. Together we'd be Pretty Cute. Wanna be my boyfriend? ♡_

"Please don't kill me," Jisung defeatedly sighed as he watched Chenle's eyes grow wider and wider while staring at the cursed piece of paper.

"PARK FUCKING JISUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?! I swear I thought it was cute! Or something" 

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe y'all finished reading this hhhhh i wrote this for fun and it's pretty obvious that i don't have a future in writing lol but i'm gonna try my best to improve my skills so you can leave some critisms and tips for me <3 thank u again !!!


End file.
